


What Do You Know About Love?

by The_Emerald_Daisy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, I did so much research on france for this y'all, ML Secret Santa, Might write more, everyone is 18+, long time crushing, off camera mutual pining, speaking of, the drinking age, the economy, the public school system, they're gay disasters jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Emerald_Daisy/pseuds/The_Emerald_Daisy
Summary: “Oh Alya, you wouldn’t understand. You’ve never even had a boyfriend. What do you know about love?” She said. Chloe’s voice was playful, but she seemed serious. Alya balked. Chloe couldn’t be serious, Alya thought. Does she really think—Alya and Chloe have been making some assumptions about each other.





	What Do You Know About Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone, and an especially happy New Year to Avery/Akidoodles! I'm you're secret santa, and I hope you enjoy the story!

**What Do You Know About Love?**

Alya arrived late to the party that would change her life. Her shift had run long at work, so when she finally arrived to Marinette’s parent’s house, two bottles of wine and her overnight bag in hand, it had been over an hour since the other guests had arrived. As she stepped into the familiar building and walked up the stairs she was struck with a twinge of sadness.

         This was it. Their CAPs were done and lycee was through. They weren’t classmates anymore and it wasn’t likely that they’d ever be again. Only a few of them were going to the same universities and most would be leaving France entirely for school. No more Marinette as class rep, no more Juleka and Rose passing love notes in the back of class, no more Chloe being, well, Chloe.

         No more Chloe. No more chances. Alya would just have to resign herself to the fact that her schoolgirl crush would never come to fruition. Not that it realistically could have anyway. Why’d she have to go and fall for a straight girl anyway—

 

         “Shit!” Alya cursed as she stumbled, her knees buckling as she ran into someone.

         “Oh my god, Alya are you okay? You have to watch where you’re going!”

 

Speaking of Chloe, there she was in all her glory. Whatever designer outfit she had worn to earlier today was gone, replaced with a yellow tank top and black lounge pants with a bee embroidered near the waistband. Her pajamas were familiar, as she had a similar pair, only orange and white and with a fox on the pants. Marinette had gone around at Christmas time and asked everyone in their class for their favorite animals, and had gifted them each a set of handmade pajamas as a gift. Even Chloe, for all her avante garde tastes, could appreciate the love that went into the clothes Marinette made, even if they were simpler than her usual silk screened dressing gowns.

 

         “Yeah Chloe, I’m fine,” she said. Alya laughed nervously and rose to her feet. “I swear I haven’t opened these yet.” She said, gesturing with the wine as she spoke.

  
“You’re probably going to need it, Rose has already started crying about how much she’s going to miss everyone.” She said rolling her eyes and pantomiming crying with her hands. “Like, I’m going to miss you nerds too but you don’t see me sobbing all over everyone an hour in!”

 

Alya smiled and lightly punched Chloe in the shoulder.

  
         “Be nice.” Alya chided, “I’d hate to see you start being awful again so soon after we’ve finished school.” Chloe laughed and slung her arm around Alya’s shoulder as the two headed into Marinette’s room to join the rest of the party. Alya’s face burned at the contact and she silently thanked whatever gods were listening that the rest of the girls were too caught up in Mylene’s description of the German university she’d be attending to notice Alya’s red face.

Chloe let go of Alya after a moment and draped herself dramatically across a pile of blankets on the floor.

“Mylene I hate to interrupt dear but ladies if you will look to your right you will notice that Alya has finally graced us with her presence.” Chloe announced. Marinette jumped up from her seat to give Alya a hug.

 

“Alya, you made it! I was worried when you said that work was running long that you wouldn’t be able to come and we’d miss out on having everyone together one last time!”

“Girl I wouldn’t miss this if the mayor asked me to stay late at work, are you kidding me?” Alya replied, pulling out of the hug and grinning. Chloe balked and insisted that would never happen.

  
“My daddy would never!” She said, in a perfect imitation of her 14 year old self. “Why I’ll have you know—” her rant was interrupted by a pillow to the face from Marinette, who smirked and replied:  


“I didn’t realize that you were going back to college, I thought you’d be heading to university with the rest of us. Or is that why you’re staying in Paris?”

 

Chloe glared daggers across the room at Marinette but she didn’t hold out long, as the rest of the room dissolved into giggles and she followed shortly thereafter. After a few moments everyone calmed down and Chloe sat up on her throne of blankets.

 

“I’ll have you know that I have a very good reason for staying in Paris!” Chloe said indignantly.

“What would that be?” Marinette asked, sitting down in the circle on the floor and motioning for Alya to follow suit.

“True love!”

The girls groaned and Marinette poured herself a fuller than normal glass of wine as Chloe continued. Chloe’s rants about how she and Adrien are meant to be had become fewer and farther between as they had gotten older, but they still happened sometimes and it appeared that they were going to be subjected to one today.

 

         “Adrien is staying in Paris for school, so I am staying in Paris for school. After all, we’re going to get married some day. It’d be a shame for us to be apart.” Chloe said. She sounded absolutely love struck and Alya would’ve gagged if it hadn’t have been Chloe saying it.

 

         “Aren’t Nino and Adrien dating?” Mylene asked. “And pretty happy together?”

“I’ll wait.” Chloe shot back. “He can date who he wants for now. True love will bring us together in the end.”   
         “Chloe, I  don’t see them splitting up anytime soon. They’re moving in together next month. I think they might be in it for the long haul.” Alya said, trying to hide the disappointment at Chloe’s crush from her voice. Chloe laughed.

         “Oh Alya, you wouldn’t understand. You’ve never even had a boyfriend. What do you know about love?” She said. Chloe’s voice was playful, but she seemed serious. Alya balked. Chloe couldn’t be serious, Alya thought. Does she really think—

         “Chloe. . .” Marinette started. The room went silent.

         “It’s okay Mari, I’ve got it.” Alya said.

         “Got what?” Chloe asked. “Am I missing something?”

         “Chloe, I’ve never had a boyfriend because I’m gay. How have you not known this? You went to pride with us, I thought you knew?”  Chloe sat in stunned silence for a moment before stammering.

         “I thought- I thought you were an ally like m-me and Alix and Mylene?”

Alya smiled and shook her head. Chloe stared at her for what felt like ages before standing up abruptly.

         “I need to make a phone call.” She said, and bolted out of the room, leaving everyone confused. They all sat in a stunned silence for a moment before Alya spoke up.

 

         “That was weird, right? We can all agree that was weird?” She asked, and the consensus was that it was, in fact weird, the way that Chloe had reacted.

         “She doesn’t have a problem with me and Rose,” Juleka said, “or Nino and Adrien dating or Mari being bi. Why would she have a problem with you?”

 

Alya shrugged and Marinette put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a meaningful look.

        

         “I’m sure it will be fine,” Marinette said. “Why don’t we play a game while we wait for Chloe to come back? This is a party after all, and Chloe acting weird or not, we should have fun! Anyone have any ideas?”

         “How about truth or dare?” Alix suggested. Alya jumped.

         “When did you get here? I haven’t seen you at all!” Alix laughed at Alya’s confusion.

         “I must’ve fallen asleep,” Alix said. “ I woke up because there’s no way in hell that you guys are playing a game without me. Are we gonna play truth or dare or what?” Alya laughed and shrugged he shoulders.

         “Truth or dare sounds good to me!”

 

They were three rounds deep into the game when Chloe re-entered the room.

 

         “Sorry about that.” She said, sitting back down in the circle. “I was supposed to call Daddy when I got here but I forgot until just then and didn’t want him to worry.” She tossed her hair and put her hands out on the ground next to her. “So, what are we playing?”  
         “Truth or dare.” Alix said, smirking. “You ready to lose?” Chloe giggled.

         “Can you even lose at truth or dare?” She asked.

         “Absolutely. Wanna see how?” Alix was very serious about truth or dare.

         “You’re on.” Chloe said, smirking.

         “Alright then.” Alix said. “I dare you to go sit on Alya’s lap, since you left so abruptly after she came out to you. That was pretty rude.” Alix grinned as she spoke, and gestured to Alya. “Go on Chloe. Or are you too chicken?”  
         “Pssh, as if.”

         “Do I get any say in this?” Alya asked.

         “Nope!” Marinette said. “That’s not how this works.” Marinette winked and Alya glared at her, but nodded.

         “Alright. Have a seat Chloe.” She said. She could feel her face turning red as Chloe sat down.

         “It’s my turn now, right?” Chloe asked. Alix nodded. “Alright then. Alya truth or dare?” Chloe craned her neck to look back at her and winked. Alya blushed. She was concerned what kind of dare Chloe might come up with, especially with her sitting on her lap. Chloe had been known to get a little risqué with truth or dare, and Alya would have preferred to keep her shirt on.

         “Truth.” She said, putting her chin on Chloe’s shoulder so as to look her in the eyes.

         “Okay, since I have clearly been kept out of the loop on your love life, is there a girl you like right now?” Chloe asked. Her voice sounded almost hopeful, but that didn’t make any sense. Alya’s mouth went dry. She turned to look at Marinette, who simply shrugged and mouthed “go for it” at her. Alya gulped.

 

         “Yes there is.” She finally managed to get out.

         “Ooooh, is she anyone we know? What’s her name?” Chloe was practically buzzing with anticipation at this point.

         “Hey, I answered your question, you don’t get to ask follow ups!” Alya was completely confused. Chloe had made assumptions about her without even asking or caring the years they’d been friends, and now suddenly she was asking for way more information than she was comfortable with sharing, and in front of all their friends even! And then there was her weird behavior, her swift exit, her sudden eagerness for contact and information about Alya’s love life. What was going on with Chloe?

 

         After a few more rounds of truth or dare that primarily consisted of Juleka making Marinette eat gross food and the girls prank calling their other old classmates, Alix declared the game over.

 

         “Well that got boring quick.” Alix said with a yawn. “ How many times do you guys wanna watch Mari eat mint ice cream with tuna on it anyway?” Marinette grimaced at the all to recent memory and the rest of the girls shrugged.

 

“What should we do next, then?” Juleka asked.

 

Alya was still confused about what Chloe’s deal was. She needed to talk this out with Marinette. Whatever game Alix wanted to play would have to wait. Unfortunately, before Alya could suggest taking a break from games for a bit, Chloe spoke up.

 

“What about telephone?” She suggested.

“Telephone sounds like fun!” Rose said, clapping her hands in excitement. Alya sighed. She’d have to figure this out on her own, she guessed.

 

The seven of them moved so their circle was a bit tighter and Chloe moved off of Alya’s lap to sit next to Her rather than on her. Mylene went first, trying and succeeding to trip them up with German, her “Ich liebe dich” turning into “Icarus licks dick” by the end. After much laughter, it was Chloe’s turn to start. She leaned in close and whispered to Alya.

 

“I think I might be in love with you, Alya.”

 

Alya’s eyes went wide and her mind was struck with a storm of emotions all at once. Confusion and hope were quickly overtaken by anger and hurt that Chloe was making fun of her. Alya stood up and glared at Chloe.

 

“I really I thought you cared more about our friendship than to make fun of me like that.” Alya said, eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill over. She did not want to cry about this in front of everyone, shit. She needed out.

 

“Alya, what–” Marinette started, but Alya cut her off again.

 

“I need a minute,” she said. “I’ll be right back.”

 

With that, she stepped out onto Marinette’s balcony as the tears fell down her face. How could she have been so stupid, to think that she could ever have anything with Chloe, when this was all just a big joke to her. She stood, back to the door between her and her friends for a good ten minutes before a knock on the balcony door interrupted Alya’s thoughts. She turned to look and saw Chloe. Alya took a deep breath. She was upset, but Chloe looked remorseful. Alya knew that Chloe had not been a deliberately cruel person in years. She probably felt bad and wanted to apologize, and Alya would rather have Chloe as a friend than not have her in her life at all. It wasn’t ideal, but then again neither was burning bridges over carelessly made jokes. It wasn’t like Chloe knew that Alya had feelings for her, and it certainly wasn’t her fault.

 

Alya gestured for Chloe to come outside and she stepped out onto the balcony and walked to stand next to Alya, who had turned and was facing the city wth her hands crossed over the balcony railing. Chloe did the same, and they stood in familiar silence for a moment before Chloe spoke.

 

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Chloe asked. Alya snorted.

“You’re gonna lead with ‘it’s a beautiful night?’” Chloe shrugged and smiled.

“It sounded better in my head.” She shook her head. “I uh. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” She said quietly.

 

“I know you didn’t.” Alya said. “It just hit a little too close to home for it to be a funny joke is all.” She couldn’t stay mad at Chloe, and she wasn’t sure she had even been mad to begin with, more sad about what would never be than angry.

 

Chloe cleared her throat.

 

“I wasn’t joking. Earlier. I meant that.” She turned to face Alya and put a hand over her’s.  Alya stared at her in disbelief.

 

“I’ve been keeping some stuff from all of you for a while. I’ve known I was bi since college, but you know me. I was and still am always worried about what people are saying about me. At first I was worried what people would say about me for liking girls. And then after I realized that you all would accept me and even be proud of me for coming out, I still hesitated because I’d never had strong feelings for a specific girl and I didn’t feel like I was gay enough. Then when I did have feelings for someone, for you. How do you tell one of your best friends that you like her that way? How could I tell you that I think about you all the time, when I’ve never seen you show interest in anyone, much less girls? How could I tell you that I want to spend every moment of every day with you, when I was terrified of coming off as pervy or losing you as a friend? I couldn’t figure it out so I just never said anything until…” she trailed off and took a moment to breathe.

 

“Until I told you something I had assumed you knew.” Alya said and Chloe nodded. Alya continued.  “I understand Chloe. You berate yourself for falling for a girl who you’ve convinced yourself could never feel anything for you, so you keep it to yourself and you just keep dreaming about her for four years.” Alya took a step closer to Chloe, and pushed her bangs out of her face. “Ask me again, what you asked me earlier.” She said, and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist. Chloe brought her head down to rest on Alya’s forhead.

 

“What do you know about love, Alya?” She spoke quietly, as if speaking too loudly would cause the moment to disappear.

 

“You, Chloe.” Alya whispered before closing her lips over Chloe’s.

 

She felt like the world was spinning as Chloe kissed her back, and she wondered for a moment how she had lived without this feeling for so long. Chloe ran her fingers through Alya’s hair and it sent chills down her spine. Kissing Chloe felt like flying and if they hadn’t been limited by their need for air she felt like they could have gone on forever. When they did finally break apart for air, they stood there, heads on the other’s shoulder, swaying to the rhythm of a lullaby Chloe started humming.

 

In a few moments, their friends would burst out onto the balcony to congratulate them. Rose would show them the picture she took of them with their heads pressed together and Alix would begrudgingly hand Marinette 20 Euros.

 

But before that it was just the two of them basking in the moment and in quiet disbelief that the thing they had wanted for so long had just happened. For now all they could see was each other, half hugging, half dancing as Chloe sang quietly under her breath.

 

“You’re what I know about love.”     

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all haven't listened to Frozen the Musical yet you're missing out. It goes so hard. But for the context of this story specifically, Kristof Lullaby is the song Chloe is singing. It's a really cute song and I suggest you check it (and What Do You Know About Love, the story's namesake/inspiration) out!


End file.
